


Potential

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel watches as Buffy is called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

 

It was a bright sunny day as I pulled up outside the high school; my windows were blackened with paint, a necessity, considering my reaction to sunlight.

I carefully wind down the window, and look out, staying out of any direct rays of sunshine. It would really not do getting turned to dust so early after finding a purpose to live.

She is beautiful, a goddess, a slayer.

Her entire being called to me, I had to follow. I had to keep her safe.

As I watch a plump middle aged man walked up to her and started to talk to her. I watch as so many emotions flicker across her face, first surprise, then suspicion… then confusion and curiosity.

She has her work cut out for her this slayer, so much smaller then the others. She is young and untrained. But she has fire and spirit, and a will that even the devil would find hard to break. She is the essence of everything that is good and pure.

I sigh softly and watch as she gets up and follows her watcher. I wind the window back up, put the car in gear and pull away from the curb. I have a long way to go; it’s not going to be easy. But I’m determined to help her, to make her fight against the darkness just that little bit easier.

To make her life just that little bit more normal.

 


End file.
